He Doesn't Know
by wingsoflove
Summary: M x S Miroku x Sango Why do they keep on hurting the ones they love?


This is not the sequel of my other fic, **there's still tomorrow, which is a miroku's point of view. This is an entirely different context but this time it's Sango's side first.**

We are all entitled to express our emotions so reviews in any forms are welcome.

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything except this fanfic idea. If I had you'll be watching this instead =)

**He Doesn't Know**

We are nearing a town and my heart will break again.

I am slowing my pace so I can lag behind. I don't want them to see me wearing my emotions on my sleeves. But I can't help it. For all that's holy, why do I have to feel something for that damn lecherous priest?

In a moment he will start his routine again. Even right now I can see ladies looking intently at us, probably wondering what we are up to. Houshi-sama is walking ahead, and judging from his aura, he is probably too glad to meet those ladies.

I wonder which one would be the lucky one to be the recipient of his attention.

Why does life has to be this cruel?

I know I am not beautiful nor do I stand against their grace. I am just a taijiya, raised to do hard labor of exterminating yukai. But still, I am a woman. I feel emotions. 

Houshi-sama starts to grasp the hand of a lady with a long dark hair. He looks mesmerize with her beauty. Then he utters his litany about the lady's willingness to bear his child.

I hear Kirara purring and turned my head towards her where I held her on my bossom. I am surprised that I had unintentionally tightened my hold on her.  I put her up instead on my shoulder and held on to the sash of my hiraikotsu instead.

The ladies are forming a crowd around the houshi. Inuyasha and Shipo are grumbling while Kagome is trying to calm them. I sighed and turned around. I found a bench under a tree not far away. I think I will leave the smooth talking up to them to secure us a room for tonight. I will just sit here, far away from them. 

Far away from him.

He doesn't know how much I feel hurt whenever he asks somebody to bear his child.

He doesn't know the squeezing of my heart whenever he looks at somebody with longing.

Secretly I wish it was me.

But that will never be.

He will never be mine.

I have accepted the fact that I would always be alone. True, I dreamed of family before: a good husband and several children. But I will not marry unless for love. My stupid heart has given itself to that pervert. And that seals my fate, I will be alone for the rest of my life.

Nothing cures like a deep sigh. My tears are threatening to fall but I am trying to control it.

I see the houshi has his arms around one of the ladies as they go to one of the inn. I can't bear to see anymore so I look away and focus my attention at the forest behind me.

Naraku must be defeated as soon as possible so I may return to my normal life. I want to be free from the houshi's company before I make more fool out of myself. I think Kagome is getting suspicious as it is. I just hope I could hold on to my feelings a little much longer.

A tear fell from my eye and I wipe it right away because I could feel somebody is approaching. I try to calm my nerves by taking deep breaths.

"Sango," the houshi said.

I turn towards him surprised that he was the one to seek me out.

"It's getting late. We better get in," he told me. I see concern in his eyes.

"Go right ahead, I will follow in a bit," I answered in my usual cool mien.

He held my gaze for a moment and I see something different in his eyes. There seems to be no emotion in it. "Don't be too late," he said instead and turned towards the inn.

It is all over.

I will only hurt myself if I continuously think of him. I have survived with my family gone, what more without a houshi?

From the back of my mind I hear a whisper: _can you survive without a heart?_

***

Notes:

Thank you for taking your time reading, but please, take time in reviewing. It does matter to know what you, guys, think for improvement. I am thinking of putting up a Miroku's side for this one. What you think?

Miroku and Sango rocks!!! To the fans, please support our fave pair by writing more fics dedicated to these two lovebirds.


End file.
